Last Man Standing: Chapter 8
Chapter Eight VIII Luke Vapor A New Ride Seriously, today is like find every human you can day. I guess our little Wal-Mart explosion brought a lot of attention. We rescued 6 persons today their names are Nox, Elicia, Kelsey, Malcolm, Rachel and Megan. Now, we just found another one, a girl (that we almost ran over) who's name is Jean Owens. "Pleasure to meet you Jean" I said. Each of us introduced ourselves to Jean, we were very crowded on the truck but we were soon going to go get an RV. My brother and I saw an RV station when we were on our way here. She had a bottle of vodka on her hand and had alot of blood on her hand. "What happened to you!?" I asked. "Come on, let's help her!" We got a few supplies to help her but it wasn't very helpful. We were able to stop her hand for bleeding but it will eventually start bleeding again. She was in a lot of pain and I bet she was an addict to alcohol. "Are you alright Jean?" asked Elice. "Yeah I am okay" she responded. "I just need..." she began drinking her vodka. "So are you a demigod?" asked Rachel. "Yeah, daughter of Dionysus...well...used to be" she said. "He disappeard like most of the gods, they are just jerks" We parked the truck on the RV station and began lookinf for a RV which will be comfortable and could be upgraded with some pretty good weapons. I walked alongside Jean, she didn't look nervous and you could barely notice she was sad. She just seemed like a normal girl who drinks alot of vodka. She kept looking at me like if she met me before, it was weird but I have to admit even though she was kind of a mess since we rescued her...she did look very cute. "Do I know you?" I asked her as I notice her watching me weirdly again. "No, just that you remind me of my boyfriend" "What happened to him?" "He got killed, his name was Drake" she replied. "Wait...Drake Vapor?" "Yes...you knew him!?" "He...was my brother" I responded sadly. "He probably didn't talk about me...we weren't very good brothers" We walked silently for a few minutes then her hand (the one with fingers) touched mine. We stopped and look at each other, I felt a connection to her somehow maybe it was that I wanted some of that vodka or maybe she just seemed...special. We leaned closer to each other then our lips crashed, the kiss began to get more passionately and I kinda grabbed her butt unfortunately we were interruped by Rachel. "We found a truck" she said with hate in her mouth, she glared at me then walked away. We walked to where the rest of the guys were and looked at the huge blue RV. "Is this the president's RV?" said Malcolm. "There's no President retard" said Nox. We entered the truck and maybe it was the President's RV. The windows were bullet proof, there were two super comfortable beds, 6 TV's, a fridge, the best bathroom ever, two showers, a kitchen, some couches, closet, computers, power generators and a full weapons arsenal under the beds. "You got to be kidding me" murmured Allen. Everyone got their stuff (just the food) to the RV and I started the RV, ready to leave. "Do you know how to drive an RV, Luke?" asked Kelsey. "No, but I bet its just like driving a truck" I responded. I drove out of the station, I hit a few posts but it wasn't that bad...I think. "So where to?" asked Elicia. "We are going to go with an old friend...a son of Hephaestus" Next Chapter! Category:Last Man Standing Category:ExtremeSSJ4 Category:Earth-567